


【灿白兴】以下犯上（下）

by Jessicapinejr



Category: all兴, baeklay chanlay
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicapinejr/pseuds/Jessicapinejr
Summary: 三观不正慎入，异能梗，3p注意避雷，cp洁癖退散，全是车车车车车车车车车可能有点某种心灵上的“白灿”3p就是要相亲相爱（？心机护短小狼狗伯贤x单纯切开黑小奶狗（大金毛？）灿x政府培育美人兴祝食用愉快
Kudos: 33





	【灿白兴】以下犯上（下）

直到哥哥哭的要断气，红着脸在他怀里昏睡了过去后，伯贤才想起来他的任务是救哥哥出去。

吃饱了的小狼狗还挺会照顾人，细心的清洗干净人身上的痕迹，一点一点的擦干净。可是，那一片片被他咬的发红的，让人愉悦的痕迹就全部露出来了；他有些痴迷的看着，想到，以后哥哥每次看到他，都将会想起这一切，想起今天在冰冷的实验台上翻云覆雨的种种。哥哥会想起他的告白，他的眼神，甚至连他在哥哥身上留下印记的那个感觉，都回想的一清二楚。想到这里，他突然笑了，一双下垂眼亮晶晶的———只要能在哥哥心里留下点什么，就足够了。

“……哥。”暗沉的低音炮突然传入到伯贤的耳朵中，他微微一惊，抱紧了怀中的人，戒备的转过头，却看到头发火红的弟弟低垂着头，像做错事了一般，又像极力忍耐着什么。看到是弟弟，伯贤松了口气，却又在下一秒，敏感的捕捉到弟弟眼中闪过的一丝情绪——嫉妒。

灿烈他，都看到了吗？门不知道是什么时候打开的，那么那些如猫儿一般的呻吟必定都传了出去……他偏了偏头，并不答复灿烈的话语：“……都听到了？”

“………什么？”灿烈抬起头，一副平淡波澜不惊的样子，还带着一丝疑惑：“救到了人就走吧，外面的人清理的差不多了。”“……嗯。”伯贤调整了一下抱姿，确保怀里的人是舒服的后，跟着灿烈出了实验室。实验室外的状况简直可以用地狱来形容，墙上血液四溅，横尸遍野，每个人的表情都痛苦不堪。伯贤下意识的把怀里的人抱紧了些，想要堵住他的眼睛。

伯贤想，哥哥应该在天堂里生活，那些脏东西，那些不该哥哥触碰的污秽，都会被伯贤扫开。若是有地狱，那只能是他心里用爱意，占有欲填满的，伪装成天堂的地狱。

灿烈走在前面，一言不发，好看的桃花眼里隐藏着什么东西，伯贤看不到。他目不斜视的给艺兴盖上毯子，若是艺兴清醒着，肯定会被这目光盯得浑身发软，发烫。

脖子，锁骨，胸口……全都是伯贤的印记。他突然把毯子往上扯了扯，挡住那些刺眼的痕迹。他顺势将艺兴抱在了怀里，叫来了医护人员：“看一下伯贤。”他的眼睛很漂亮，看着人的时候， 让人觉得无辜极了——谁能想到他上一秒还把别人的头颅踩在脚底下呢？伯贤有些愕然的抬起头，只觉得手上一空，温软的身体一瞬间就被抱走了，他甚至都没来得及反抗，就被强制的带上了医疗坦克。

“……”伯贤眯起了眼睛，他没有将他犯下的禁忌掩盖，而是想看看别人的反应——可是所有人都好像对艺兴身上的痕迹视而不见似的，除了灿烈。医疗人员神情冷漠，检查着伯贤身上的伤口，还有手上的，几乎都看不出痕迹了。”不检查一下哥哥——”“他没事的。“医疗人员无情的打断了他想问出口的话语，淡淡的瞥了他一眼：“这些不是你过问的。”

他突然觉得有点头晕，求生的本能使他往车门处挪动了一下。

“注意自己的身份，04.”他突然觉得后背有一阵巨大又熟悉的疼痛——是电击枪，这样的触感对伯贤来说，已经感受过无数次了。可他脑袋还是一片空白，只能看到面前人的嘴巴一张一合，然后眼前逐渐模糊，黑暗。

“吃独食是有代价的。”

……

“……醒了吗？”

痛，撕心裂肺的痛，浑身上下都火辣辣的疼。伯贤艰难的睁开了眼，发现浑身都湿透了。头顶上有一盏昏黄的灯光，他努力地想要看清自己在哪里，动了动手，却听到一声声叮叮当当的响声。他突然愣住了，有些不敢置信的想抬起手，可是沉重的触感让让他几乎无法行动——他的手被禁锢住了，无法使用能力。他的身上被割开了大大小小的伤口，整个人被浸湿在水里，一阵阵的刺痛——是盐水，高浓度的盐水，浸泡过伤口的时候，疼痛像一把把锋利的刀一样，慢慢地将他的身体剥开，撕裂。

“呃啊……”他痛的发颤，小小的伤口密密麻麻的，却比那些深入皮肉的伤口还要疼。他红了眼睛，剧烈的挣扎着，像一只被狩猎者抓住的，依旧在顽强反抗的困兽。“shh……安静。”冰冷带着调笑的声音传来，还有的是一丝嘲讽：“不想61号被拿去做实验，就老实点。”

伯贤一听到这个数字，立马就停了下来，眼中尽是要将人撕碎的恨意。

“我是不是太久没教过你规矩了，04？”

“你以为……”水中的锁链突然飞了出来，整个池子被掀起了巨大的波澜，盐水像倾盆大雨似的从池子里飞溅起来又落下，淋了伯贤一身。伯贤痛的大叫，盐水全都浸入了他的身体，让那些伤口几乎撕裂，腐烂。“你以为你有多大能力，嗯？”

“让你能去玷污不属于你的东西？！”

锁链猛地朝男人飞来，被他牢牢的握在手心。他将锁链轻轻一拉，伯贤便被迫的被他拉着往岸边走——每走一步，身上的伤口就犹如万箭穿心般的疼。男人笑了，看着人在水里死死挣扎却无力的样子，大手一挥，又飞来了几条锁链，牢牢的将他的身体禁锢在原地。

男人的异能是操控金属，金属，是世界上最多的元素，几乎无处不在。

他只要轻轻一个响指，就能将边伯贤的身体四分五裂。

但是他没有，只是笑着，叫边伯贤好好反思自己的错误。边伯贤痛的几乎昏死过去，身上被浸泡的几乎麻木，肮脏的水中混着他的血，还有伤口化出来的浓。

好脏，他想着。

他好像一条脏兮兮的，欺负了漂亮兔子的坏小狗。

哥哥肯定恨死他了，他算什么啊，他就是个肮脏的强奸犯，逼迫着他仰慕已久的圣洁，强硬又卑微的将人抱入怀中玷污，侵占。

小白兔多么乖，多么漂亮，又是多么无力啊，却偏偏被脏兮兮的小狗叼走了。

他是个罪人。

不知道被泡了多久，天花板上的盐水都滴干了，他听到有什么声音响了起来——有人进了牢房。他有些无措的抬起了头，他的眼前有些发昏，努力的想要看清面前的人是谁，却觉得自己的脸颊被温柔的捧起来了。

“……？”温热的暖流渐渐的传入全身，随之而来的是温柔的亲吻，柔软的唇瓣坚持不懈的抚过他的脸，赶走了疼痛。

“哥哥……”边伯贤简直不敢相信，那个被自己玷污了的，被自己侵犯了的人，此刻正在亲吻着自己的唇。他有些胆怯的看向人的眼，试图寻找那些温柔之外的，他害怕看到的那些情绪——没有。

他愕然的睁大了双眼，艺兴放开了他，两人分开的时候，勾扯出一条暧昧的银丝。

伤口迅速的愈合，就像心里一直燃着的，名为爱意的小火苗，随时都能迅速的将他烧成灰烬。

“乖一点……”艺兴放开了他，微微喘着气，又让边伯贤想起了人在自己身下呻吟，掉眼泪的样子。

在一起的时光一刻都不想浪费。

他被锁链禁锢着，却发了狠的想要抬起头，朝岸上走。艺兴被他的突然动作有些吓到了，下意识的往后退了一步，却不小心坐在了地上，像只惊慌失措的兔子。

“哎哟喂……”他有点委屈的揉了揉屁股，说出来的嘀咕带着一丝颤巍巍的哭腔。他抬起头，看到伯贤小狗似的眼神，伯贤停在了原地，浑身上下被锁链禁锢住了，只能在原地，干巴巴的望着艺兴。

很显然，自己的后退让小狗受伤了，无措的看着他看了许久。

过了好一会，艺兴才跪坐在岸边，试探的探出脑袋，有些无奈的看着做错事一样的小狗。伯贤盯着人，白皙的脖颈伸出来，上面还留着浅浅的，淡粉色的印子。

即使自己身上尽是潮湿到发臭的味道，哥哥身上也是透着浅浅淡淡的香。

“哥哥，对不起……”他这回才为自己的无礼与冲动道歉，他一向都是耍小伎俩的，要是哥哥不想理他，那他就装乖，会像小狗撒娇似的凑上去，可怜兮兮的求原谅；要是哥哥不怪他，那他便要装内疚，装可怜，会想尽办法的套到更多的好。

艺兴垂下了眼眸，身上还隐隐的酸痛，却还是叹了口气，无奈的勾勾唇，伸出手揉揉人湿透了的头发。

真可爱，艺兴想，好像一只小狗。

“没有怪你……”他软软的回答到，似乎有点不好意思。但他还是鼓起了勇气，小声的对伯贤说：“我也很喜欢伯贤……”

小狗的心几乎要从那颗胸腔里跳出来了，他有些不可置信的睁大了双眼，眼睛里湿漉漉的，要是有尾巴，一定正在身后摇的欢。

“有人在那里……”一阵嘈杂的声音传来，艺兴猛地抬起头——他是偷偷跑出来的。“躲起来……”伯贤慌张的四处观望着，试图在周围找到什么遮蔽的地方，却一无所获。

“哥哥。”突然一声低沉的带着许些沙哑的声音传来，艺兴慌张的转过头，发现牢房外出现了一个身影———是灿烈，一身黑衣，手中燃起一团小小的火苗。

“过来。”他有些急切的看了看后面，似乎是在躲什么人。“我带哥哥出去。”他漂亮的桃花眼里尽是担忧，还有一丝隐藏着的嫉妒，艺兴看不到，却完完全全的落入到伯贤的眼里。“哥哥……快去。”伯贤放轻了声音，温柔的劝他。

“快跟灿烈走。”他望水池深处走了走，这样艺兴就不能触碰到他。“别让他们发现你……”

艺兴被灿烈在那些人拐进牢房那条走廊那一刻拉到了旁边的训练场里，艺兴感到灿烈的大手轻轻的捂住了他的嘴，不让他发出声音。

“额啊——”他听到电击棒的声音，还有伯贤的嘶吼。“我说过了……没有人！啊啊啊——”痛苦的嘶吼像刀一样将艺兴的心割出一道道口子，他闭上眼，好像都能清楚的感受到，伯贤的痛楚。

他想冲出去阻止那些人，却被身后的人拉住了手：“哥哥。”

“不要去……”

“伯贤在保护你……”灿烈搂住人的腰肢，明明是低沉迷人的低音炮，话语里却满是难过。“灿烈……也在保护哥哥……”

“听灿烈的好不好……”

艺兴停了下来，身体却在微微的发着抖。灿烈觉得搂着人腰肢的手上有一点点濡湿——是哥哥的泪，他的身体很单薄，让灿烈想起了有一次在战场上看到的，在路边摇摇欲坠的花。

凭什么伯贤可以先比他得到哥哥，凭什么伯贤可以得到哥哥的喜欢？明明他也像伯贤那样，对哥哥那样迷恋，那样喜欢哥哥。

为什么看不到我？

他突然咬了咬牙，一点都不再想当一个乖巧懂事的弟弟。他狠狠的抓住艺兴的手腕，一个转身将艺兴禁锢在角落，他看着艺兴惊慌失措的眼，心里满是兴奋。

“烈烈……”颤巍巍的哭腔在灿烈吻上艺兴的脖颈时传入灿烈的耳中，这让他更有施虐的欲望。身下的挺立因为这一句“烈烈”猛地胀大，鼓鼓囊囊的顶在人肚子上的软肉上，让艺兴羞耻的闭上了眼。

他怎么敢，怎么能和灿烈说，他那混乱不堪的，羞耻的感情？他又何常不知道，灿烈对自己的心思？

他怎么可以同时去喜欢两个人？

他的嘴唇微微颤抖着，感受到人温热的呼吸拂过自己的脸颊。他不知道，他泪眼婆娑的样子在灿烈眼里，有多么的迷人。

“哥哥喜欢伯贤，我听到了……”他一口咬在人脆弱的脖颈上，像一头狼叼住猎物的咽喉，死死不放；可咬完过后又是有些心疼的舔舐，还带着一丝委屈。

“我也……喜欢。”

“我也好喜欢哥哥。”

他一遍又一遍的告白，不顾人的反抗，有些急躁却又胆怯的吻上人的唇，像是饿了几天终于能吃到肉想狼吞虎咽的狼崽，却又因为肉太鲜美而不敢一口吃完。他的吻是急切的却小心翼翼的，不像伯贤那样粗暴，好像要把人拆吃入腹。

艺兴已经不知道自己在做什么了，但是更让他羞耻难堪的是，他有了反应。

“灿烈……”艺兴喘着气，双手抵在人厚实的胸膛上，脖颈处沾上了一点粉红，慢悠悠的蔓延到耳尖。

他该怎么说？他该怎么回答？他该……怎么面对伯贤？

“哥哥不用回答我……”灿烈偏了偏头，小心翼翼地含住人泛粉的耳尖，温柔的舔弄。“哥哥知道灿烈的心意，灿烈就好开心。”

他对哥哥的喜欢，绝对不比伯贤差一分一毫。

“哥哥……帮帮灿烈。”他突然握住人的手，探向下面那根炽热。他能感到艺兴的手在碰到他那根狰狞后又猛地往后缩了缩，他有些坏心眼的抓紧了艺兴的手，几乎没有费什么大力气，就让哥哥宛如神造般的手停留在了他的那根上面。“哥哥也喜欢烈烈……嗯？”他笑的像个孩子，一双桃花眼里尽是欣喜与戏谑。他看到哥哥的下面也挺起了鼓鼓囊囊的一团， 这让他更加兴奋。

“我……用手好不好。”艺兴又难堪又羞怯，说出的话语软软糯糯的，一点威慑力都没有。灿烈漂亮的眸子暗沉着，脑袋里突然浮现出一个刺激的想法。他记得，他和伯贤在执行任务时，早就潜伏到了目标定制的套房里。他们看到那人抓着一个女人跌跌撞撞的进了门，那女人的衣服被撕烂了，破破烂烂的挂在身上，她跪在地上，讨好似的亲吻着那人的下身，然后将裤链拉开，一点点的将那根吞入口中。

那个时候，他会想，如果是哥哥嫣红的唇，舔弄着他的下身，乖巧的跪在他面前，哥哥会不会哭出来———那样的哥哥，一定很漂亮。

他的嗓子有点暗沉，光是想想，下面就硬的发疼

“哥哥……亲亲我吧。”他有些恍惚，动作也急促了起来。“亲这里……”他轻而易举的就摁住了艺兴的肩膀，让他跪坐在他面前。“你——”艺兴急了，手脚并用的想要推开人，却被眼前的狰狞事物吓得动都不敢动。

“哥哥害羞了。”后脑勺被温柔的摁住了，“灿烈好喜欢……”他的声音低沉又有磁性，好像一个温柔的漩涡，诱导着艺兴一脚踏进他早就布置好的陷阱。

“就……一次。”他轻轻诱导着艺兴，大手暧昧的抚过人的脸颊，将人的下巴捏了起来，他能看到那温热的小洞里粉嫩的舌头被他捏出来了一点，带着一丝晶莹剔透膩滑的涎液，诱人的让他恨不得马上就将那根炽热狠狠捅进那张小嘴里。

“我想救伯贤……”他垂下了眸子，情欲让他的声音有点沙哑，但话语中又带着一丝不顾一切的感觉。“我不知道……可能会死……所以哥哥在那之前，满足一下我吧。”

说不心疼伯贤是假的，那是他从小相依为命，一直保护着他的亲生哥哥。可是看到艺兴亲吻着伯贤脸颊的时候，心里只剩下无限的妒火，烧的他无法自拔。

他才不会再当那个跟在伯贤后面被保护，跟在伯贤后面善后，看着自己喜欢的人被抢先一步占有的弟弟。

他的眼中有些许泪光，像个无措的孩子。艺兴对他暗沉眸子里显示出来的炽热感到心惊，一时间好像呆滞了，说不出一句话来。

他和伯贤从小都是可怜的孩子，遇到了艺兴，生活才不至于那样黑暗。

“……不许死。”身下的炽热突然被握住，伴随着的是一声沉闷的呢喃。“你和伯贤，都不许死。”艺兴张开嘴，主动的将那根炽热含了下去。他做的很不熟练，只能像小猫舔牛奶一样伸出舌头一下一下的舔舐。可是对灿烈来说，这样的经历也是第一次，是陌生的，令人兴奋的。

他学着他看到的那个人那样，将大手插进了人柔软的发从里，鼓励似的在柔软的发从处抚摸着。这个动作不知道怎么的就刺激了艺兴，呜咽的吞咽着人的巨物。那根粗长的性器满满当当的堵住了艺兴嫣红的唇，可是微微一动，就能牵扯出更多藕断丝连的涎液，然后再缠绵的从嘴角流下来。

再深一点，灿烈想。他的手劲加重了，他能感到前端的龟头被人喉管的收缩挤压着，带来一阵阵酥麻的快感。他低着头喘气，看到哥哥漂亮的脸上全是泪水，嘴角也湿漉漉的，一塌糊涂。  
“哥哥好漂亮……”他毫不吝啬自己的夸赞，但这些夸赞只会让艺兴更加害羞。他听到一声含糊不清的吞咽，这让他小腹一紧，觉得连柱身上的青筋都被那张小嘴很好的照顾到。

不知道过了多久，艺兴洁白的衣领都被缠绵的涎水浸湿了，灿烈才摁着哥哥的脑袋一股脑射了出来。艺兴很显然并没有意料到这一出，浓稠滚烫的精液一下子闯入他的喉咙，呛的他猛地推开灿烈，跪在地上剧烈的咳嗽起来。灿烈的东西他吞食了不少，等到反应过来的时候，才发觉这场令人羞耻的口交结束了。

“哥哥……哥哥。”灿烈跪下身来，有些讨好似的为艺兴擦拭干净嘴角残留的浊液。艺兴简直又羞又气，呜咽着想要推开灿烈，脸上尽是因为羞愤而流出来的泪水。他一把抱住哥哥，像只黏人的巨型犬，不停的在生气的主人身边撒娇，讨好。 那天是灿烈将艺兴抱回房间的，他细心的帮艺兴换了衣服，清理了混乱不堪的胸前。

会不会被发现，会不会被抓回去，艺兴已经无力去管了。他现在只想陷入沉睡，让混乱不堪的脑袋陷入待机状态。

灿烈抱着他的手很紧，紧到他几乎没有办法翻身，可是他太累了，根本无暇去纠结这些，他也知道，与大狗狗作对的结果就是，会让他抱的更紧。

然而他怎么也想不到，直到第二天，他被灿烈送回了A区，他才发现，从他偷偷跑出来去看伯贤，被灿烈带回房里，简直……一路无阻。

他在踏入A区铁门的那一瞬间，他隐隐约约看到，灿烈身后飞过来的，锋利的铁器。

………

“你为狼求情，是为了什么，嗯？”

中年男人抬起面前漂亮青年的下巴，手指细细的摩挲着人下巴上嫩滑的皮肤，不一会儿，白皙的下巴上就出现了几个泛红的指印。

“……他们不是坏孩子。”艺兴强忍着眼中的厌恶，装作乖巧的握住男人的手腕，小小的酒窝凹陷下去，露出一个纯良无害的笑。

“Daddy……不该惩罚他们。”

似乎是被这个称呼取悦了，男人心情颇好的捏了捏人脸蛋，笑眯眯的说道：“Daddy疼你。”

“我的掌上明珠，喜欢什么，我都会给。”

临走前，他听到男人叫他。

“Daddy疼你，艺兴该做什么，艺兴知道吧？”

“艺兴知道。”他露出一个笑，眼里却是如冰窖一般的冷。

“当一个合格的驯养师。”

“一切为了帝国。”

……

长廊里，走着一个漂亮青年。他的皮肤在冷白的灯光照耀下，显得更是反光。周围有一道道如狼似虎的目光盯着他，他的眼中有些胆怯，却还是抬着头，像只在肮脏不堪的地狱中却还依旧保持着高傲优雅的天鹅，一步一步的走向了走廊的尽头。

04—61，这是走廊尽头的房间。

艺兴敲了敲门，他听到身后那些异能者们的惊呼，与惋惜。

门打开了，里面一片漆黑，他能看到的是那双小狗似的下垂眼，此刻在黑暗中闪着幽冷的光。  
“哥哥。”伯贤抓住人细白的手腕，猛地将人扯入了那宛如深渊一般的房间。

“我们等哥哥好久了。”

他们有着火一般的爱欲，有着野兽一般的占有欲；他们咬着牙杀出一条终于属于他们的血路，终于来到了天堂。

他们无时无刻不在策划着，以下犯上。

End  
大概就是 伯贤烈烈喜欢哥哥 想吃他  
哥哥也对这两个小孩有感觉 奈何上面有daddy  
哥哥被daddy保护控制，所以渴望自由，渴望放纵，伯贤和灿烈都是狼，狼始终有野性  
结果伯贤灿烈都越界了，都受到了惩罚，但是daddy发现艺兴的存在能让两只危险的狼崽子更忠于帝国 所以哥哥偷偷跑出来看伯贤的时候，被灿烈抓走欺负，没有人来阻止。  
然后后面daddy亲自把艺兴送到了狼窝，也就是，用艺兴当作牵着狼的绳子  
然后以后就快乐三人行（咳咳）


End file.
